ace
by oblivion's pen
Summary: The result of losing a bet somehow leads to the entire male population chasing after Minato.


Disclaimer: I do not own! Heheheh.

Pairing(s): Everyone.Minato  
Summary: The result of losing a bet somehow leads to the entire male population chasing after Minato.

* * *

Ace

The phrase '_Holy shit, what the fuck are you wearing_' somehow didn't suit the intensity of this moment. Tomochika Kenji stared at his best friend, slowly working his gaze up and down the boy in front of him. Arisato Minato was dressed completely in a _real_, **female**, Gekkoukan gakuen uniform, complete with long black stockings and an awkwardly tied black ribbon in his hair.

"Wha—Wha…Wha…?!" Kenji managed to stutter out, pointing at Minato. The blue-haired boy flushed, blooming red beginning to stain his normally pale skin. His cobalt eyes frantically flitted about, and he cleared his throat.

"I…I lost a bet to Junpei, and…well…" Minato replied softly, as if that would somehow entirely explain why he had waltzed into class that day dressed in a white-collared shirt tucked into a black miniskirt. Minato scratched the back of his head. No one was in class yet, besides Kenji, and he planned to be asleep for most of the day so that he didn't have to actually endure the embarrassment.

Kenji's dark brown eyes were still wide as he ran a lightly tanned hand through his short, light brown hair. "You're an _idiot_, Minato," Kenji muttered. "You don't have to actually obey the consequences of a bet if it ends with you dressing as a girl!" Minato bit his lip, and Kenji swallowed thickly.

Oh man. This wasn't good; somehow, the gakuen uniform actually _suited_ Minato. With the other boy's delicately pale skin and girlish figure, the skirt clung nicely to his hips and showed off his long, skinny legs that even girls would be envious of. If Minato wasn't completely flat on top, Kenji would've mistaken him for a girl in a heartbeat.

"Well…" Minato said, trailing off just as the classroom door slid open and then shut.

"Hey guys," Kazushi greeted, turning towards Kenji and Minato. Then he froze, moving to correct his statement. "Oh, sorry—I didn't know I was interrupting something. Kenji, who's that?"

Minato coughed violently in surprise, and Kazushi walked over to go and pat him on the back. "Miss, you okay?" _Do I really look _that_ different?!_

As Minato was bending down to cough, Kazushi mouthed to Kenji, 'Who is she?'

Kenji snorted, punching the kendo star's tan arm. "Kazushi, are you stupid or something? Take a good look at _her_," the boy hissed, forcing Kazushi's chocolate gaze onto Minato. There was a pregnant pause, before his eyes widened.

"_Minato-kun_?!" he yelped in surprise, scrambling back and hitting his injured leg on the desk. A sharp cry escaped Kazushi's lips as he toppled over, Minato moving forward quickly. The blue-haired boy was at Kazushi's side in a heartbeat, placing his hand on Kazushi's forehead.

"Are you alright? Should I get some ice?" Minato asked softly, and Kazushi swallowed. From this vantage point, Minato's face was incredibly close, and he could feel his warm breath fanning out across his face. Strands of dark blue hair tickled at Kazushi's cheeks, and he turned bright red, beginning to open his mouth, then close it, then open it again.

Kenji, on the other hand, was frozen with fear (or maybe something else). Minato was bending over, and due to his lack of experience, he obviously didn't know that the skirt was too short. Therefore, a hint of lacy white peeked out from the hem of his black skirt, making Kenji begin to sweat. "Even your underwear?!" he screeched, and Minato hurriedly stood, pulling his skirt down with flushed cheeks. "Junpei said you had to wear girly _underwear_ too?!"

Minato was turning redder by the second, a dark blush mantling his high cheekbones. The boy placed a hand against his forehead, rubbing his temple. Kazushi's gaze darkened, and he sat up, scratching his head of black hair. "So Iori's behind this," he said, gritting his teeth. "Don't worry, Minato-kun, I'll kill him—"

The door slid open, and Kenji moved hurriedly to stand in front of Minato, as if to shield him. Not that it was going to work for the entire day; Minato sat in the middle of the classroom, and Kenji sat all the way in the back. Not good.

However, the person who entered the classroom was merely Iori Junpei himself, the boy whistling a happy tune as he crashed into his seat, lifting his legs and putting his feet on top of the desk. "Hey dudes," greeted the hat-wearing boy, "what's up? Any of you see Minato today? He left the dorm early and I kinda wanted to talk to him 'bout something." Junpei pulled out a bottle of water from his backpack, regarding Kazushi and Kenji with a curious expression.

Kenji raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms with a deadpan expression. "Oh really. Well, is _this_ what you wanted to talk to him about?" demanded Kenji as he moved aside, revealing the skirt-clad Minato. Junpei spewed out his water, coughing violently as Minato timidly pat his back, his embarrassment overcome momentarily by his caring personality.

Junpei began to laugh, soon put to tears and gasping for air. "I—I can't believe you—ahaha—actually dressed up as a…" He couldn't finish; laughing had taken too much air out of his lungs. Kazushi stood and crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Iori, your lack of planning is going to get Minato-kun _jumped_," Kazushi hissed softly, closing in on Junpei as Kenji moved forward as well. Minato watched them curiously for a moment, before turning to fix the ribbon in his hair (tied there by a blushing Yukari). Junpei raised an eyebrow.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked confusedly, and Kenji jerked his thumb towards Minato. The blue-haired boy was fussing with the ribbon, his large cobalt eyes staring at the black cloth with frustration. His light pink mouth was slightly open, and as he leaned against his desk, part of Minato's skirt rose, revealing a strip of pale skin.

Junpei swallowed, the three boys staring at the ground with red faces. "O-Okay, so maybe I didn't consider that he might actually look kind of…girly…" he trailed off, rubbing his temple. "W-Well, c'mon, guys, there's no need to get angry…"

Kazushi sighed. Kenji, meanwhile, tapped a finger against his chin, pondering. "I think that as long as we keep him in our sights the whole day, he won't get…well, you know…"

Just as he said this, Minato straightened up, beginning to walk towards the door. "I forgot something when I was putting my shoes away," the blue-haired boy said softly. "I'll be right back." Kazushi froze.

"Er…maybe one of us should go with—"

Minato arched a dark blue eyebrow. "Why? I'm not a girl," he replied, smiling. "I can take care of myself, remember? Be right back." He left without another word. The three boys sat/stood in silence, before Junpei spoke up.

"Anyone else think that that uniform looks kind of good on him?"

--

"Hey cutie, I've never seen _you_ around before." Minato sighed, almost put to tears by how this day was already going. He turned around tiredly, fixing the boy in front of him with a cold gaze.

"Listen, I'm not—"

The boy gave Minato a lecherous grin, placing his hand on the wooden fixture behind him. "Are you new?"

"I—"

"Wanna go grab something to eat? I mean, it's still kind of early, and we could always ditch class for today…right? Let's go." The boy grabbed Minato's arm roughly, and Minato jerked his wrist away from the boy's grasp.

"Stop it," Minato growled, "I'm not going with you _anywhere_, first of all, and second of all, I'm—"

"Come ooon," the boy insisted, grasping Minato's hand in an iron grip, "it'll be fun!"

"Let _go_," hissed the blue-haired boy. _Before I have to kick your ass._

"What's wrong, babe? Am I not good enough—" The boy's sentence broke off when a leather-clad hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I think she already said that she doesn't want to go with you," a deep voice murmured. "So maybe you should just leave her alone." The boy froze, turning around slowly with fear dancing in his eyes. He slowly looked up, eyes meeting the stormy grey orbs of Sanada Akihiko.

"S-Sanada-senpai," the boy squeaked, beginning to make up a flurry of excuses, "I, I—"

"Save it," Akihiko interrupted, removing his hand and gesturing towards the hallway with his head. "Shouldn't you be getting to class?" The boy muttered a quick 'yes' and scrambled away, almost soiling himself from fear. "Are you alright?" Minato nodded, flashing a bright smile. Akihiko blinked, his face becoming hot.

"Thank you, Akihiko-senpai," Minato murmured, "although it's nothing that I couldn't handle myself." Akihiko raised an eyebrow; the girl's voice sounded distantly familiar, almost resembling…

The white-haired boy stared at Minato for a few moments more before his choked voice uttered out a weak, "M…Minato…?"

The blue-haired boy blinked, turning away from his shoe cubby and nodding. "Yes?"

'_Holy shit_' wasn't exactly the best phrase to suit this moment, but it was the first that came to mind.

"Wh…Why are you…dressed in a…" For once, Akihiko was at a loss for words. His mind was agitated, confused, and he could feel the beginnings of a blush spread onto his cheeks.

"I lost a bet to Junpei," replied Minato matter-of-factly. He was much more frank with his senpai than with his own classmates. "Kenji was pretty angry. So was Kazushi, come to think of it. I wonder why…" The boy paused, tapping a pale finger against his cheek. His cobalt eyes squinted, suddenly deep in thought, and Akihiko took this as a moment to study Minato.

The blue-haired boy really did have long legs.

"Anyways, Senpai, I'll see you back at the dorm tonight," Minato said, interrupting Akihiko's study. "See you later." He reached forward and patted Akihiko's shoulder, his hand warm against the red fabric. Then Minato left, leaving Akihiko to gape. The boy's apparent apathy and obliviousness was as refreshing as ever.

--

As Minato walked back towards his classroom, people were gaping and pointing at him. Well, that—for the most part—he could understand; after all, this uniform didn't really suit him (in his opinion), and most of the guys would probably realize that he wasn't a girl.

Meanwhile, unknown to Minato, most of the people gaping and pointing were guys; guys who believed that, yes, Minato was now branded HOT SHIT.

And as Minato slid open his classroom door, he sighed. It was going to be a long, long day.

…Fucking Junpei.

* * *

ZOMG, FEAR IT. Gahh. I came up with this in like...five minutes for three reasons:

One) I really wanted to write a Persona 3 FES ficcy. I mean, it is only the most kickasstastic game EVER, and I wanted to give it some sort of tribute (despite my crappy skills at writing. Urg.)

Two) I was drawing the other day and somehow ended up drawing Minato-sama...in a skirt. I don't really know how it happened exactly, but it was pretty fascinating.

Three) I love Arisato Minato. He is freakin' adorable, and--in my opinion--pretty much owns most of the other MegaTen protagonists. I mean, look at him. He's fucking AWESOME. Not to mention the fact that he is _the _ultimate uke. Aosdiufaoiejroaisjflk. End of story.

I'm really sorry it sucked. I just hope I didn't waste too much of your time. (sigh)

Review? Or not.

.oblivion's pen


End file.
